


Les Peurs du Passé

by Blihioma



Series: Nuits du FoF [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Investigations, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: 96e Edition - Rossi et Harry sont au début d'une relation qui s'annonçait heureuse, jusqu'à ce le passé d'Harry les rattrape, ravivant dans ses yeux verts la tristesse et la haine qui n'étaient alors plus qu'une petite flamme sans défense. Rossi devra arriver à voir la vérité derrière ce qu'on lui donne à voir, à chasser les illusions d'autres personnes. Pour cela, il devra croire en Harry.





	1. Thème 1 : Obstacle

**Disclaimer  :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis. 

 **Rating  :** K+ 

 **Genre  :** Romance, Crime

 **Pairing  :** Rossi x Harry 

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 96ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Obstacle_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé. 

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Rossi et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez ! 

Bonne lecture :) 

**°0o0°**

**_Les Obstacles de la Vie_ **

**…**  

Rossi était penché contre la vitre du hublot de l’avion. Ils avaient encore été appelé en urgence pour une autre affaire. Il y a encore quelques années, cela ne l’aurait pas dérangé autant. Il aurait dû refermer un livre ou son ordinateur et laisser un verre de vin à moitié siroté, peut-être un repas aussi. Eventuellement, dans le pire des cas, il aurait dû expliquer à une femme qu’il avait ramené, qu’il devait la laisser là pour la soirée et lui commander un taxi pour la ramener chez elle.

A cette époque encore, les enquêtes étaient plus importantes que tout. Mais ce n’était maintenant qu’à moitié vraie. Il y a un an jour pour jour, il avait rencontré celui avec qui il partageait présentement sa vie. Il était apparu dans son champ de vision comme un simple stagiaire dans le Bureau des Sciences du Comportement. Il était rapidement devenu ami avec Spencer et étant donné que le petit génie était considéré comme le bébé de l’équipe, tout le monde avait un peu approché le jeune homme pour s’assurer que tout se passerait bien.

Au début, il n’avait pas fait plus que ça attention à lui. Comme les autres profileurs, il avait bien entendu remarqué l’éclat blessé de son regard, mais il avait rencontré son lot de victimes dans sa vie. Non, tout avait commencé lorsqu’il avait vu un agent de l’étage du dessous, flirter avec Harry. Cela l’avait inconsciemment poussé à le regarder différemment et surtout plus souvent. Il avait alors découvert des choses qu’il n’avait pas soupçonné à l’époque.

Tout d’abord ce fut son physique global qu’il remarqua, ses cheveux noirs en bataille qui refusait de suivre les lois de la gravité, ses grands yeux verts qui semblaient vouloir dévorer le monde, son corps mince et élancé, ressemblant plus à Spencer qu'à la masse musculaire de Derek. Puis il fit plus attention à son attitude, son appréhension teintée d’une certaine mélancolie lorsqu’il utilisait des objets électroniques, son habitude de parfois tripoter sa poche comme s’il y manquait quelque chose ou que justement il touchait un objet pour se rassurer, puis les nombreux regards qu’il jetait vers lui.

Rossi n’avait jamais été fermé aux genres. Il avait toujours préféré les femmes, mais uniquement parce que c’était plus correct pour leur société. Il avait eu dans son adolescence, puis à l’âge adulte, plusieurs regards intéressés envers d’autres hommes et il avait reçu le même genre de regard, mais il ne s’était jamais embêté pour autant à changer ses habitudes. Il s’était installé dans sa routine de femmes, en quelque sorte, et si l’idée lui avait plusieurs fois effleuré l’esprit, il n’avait jamais vraiment fait l’effort d’aller vers d’autres hommes, tout comme ceux-ci ne tentaient jamais un premier pas vers lui à cause des femmes qui gravitaient justement autour de lui.

Pourtant, cette fois Rossi se sentit indubitablement attiré par le jeune homme et il commença à lui adresser régulièrement la parole, devenant un ami, au même titre que Spencer, même si Harry tout comme lui, espéraient plus, ne serait-ce que pour un temps. Contre toute attente, ce fut le plus jeune qui fit le premier pas en embrassant son aîné au détour d’un couloir. Rossi n’avait pas très bien compris ce qu’il se passait à ce moment-là, il avait certes eu déjà affaire à des femmes au fort caractère, mais pas aussi entreprenantes. Pourtant il avait répondu à son baiser et ils s’étaient embrassés de plus en plus souvent au fil des semaines.

Rossi avait fini par inviter Harry chez lui, pour manger et plus – tellement plus – si affinités, comme il le disait si bien. Ils avaient fini la soirée au lit, comme la semaine suivante et la semaine d’après. Ils discutaient généralement en semaine et le samedi, ils finissaient par coucher ensemble. Leur relation naviguait encore entre l’amitié intéressée et le professionnel à cette époque. Une partie de l’équipe avait préféré ignorer leur comportement, tandis que l’autre le désapprouvait. Non pas à cause de leur homosexualité – même si cela en mettait certains mal à l’aise car ils n’y étaient pas habitué – mais à cause de la teneur volage de cette relation. Il était évident pour tous ceux qui s’y étaient penchés, qu’Harry avait besoin de plus, qu’il avait besoin d’une présence forte, même si ce dernier ne le voulait pas forcément.

Mais ils changèrent bientôt d’avis et rangèrent leur opinion dans un placard, lorsque ce qui n’était qu’une histoire précaire et temporaire, devint de plus en plus fort au fil des semaines, avant qu’ils ne se mettent enfin en couple.

Aujourd’hui, cela faisait un an qu’il avait rencontré Harry au BAU, mais également quatre mois qu’ils étaient officiellement un couple… Et il avait dû partir pour une autre affaire à l’autre bout du pays. Le jeune homme, étant stagiaire chez eux, savait que cela pouvait arriver et il y était même préparé, mais cela restait un obstacle à leur relation, car ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir autant de choses qu’ils le voudraient. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas sortir au restaurant ou au cinéma, ce genre de petits rendez-vous qui solidifiait les relations, au risque de devoir tout annuler.

Rossi pensait justement à prendre quelques jours de congés prochainement pour changer cela. Il y avait toujours un risque qu’on l’appelle, mais généralement Aaron respectait les vacances de ses co-équipiers. Oui, c’est ce qu’il ferait après cette affaire, il se le promit.

« Rossi, tu viens ? Hotch va faire le débriefing de l’affaire. » Lança Derek vers l’Agent Senior toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

« Oui j’arrive. » Déclara celui-ci en se levant et en venant s’installer près des autres.

Il planifiait déjà de kidnapper Harry pour des vacances à la plage, en forêt ou en montagne, dans une de ses résidences secondaires, en coupant toutes les lignes téléphoniques et en prétendant qu’ils étaient trop loin de la civilisation pour recevoir un appel. Ce serait parfait ! Tiens, il pourrait même envoyer un petit message à son petit-ami pour le prévenir, afin qu’il lui fasse part des endroits qu’il rêvait de voir.

Mais tout d’abord, il devait arrêter un meurtrier en série et sauver de futures potentielles victimes.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Pfiou ! Voilà pour ce premier chapitre pour cette nouvelle nuit du FoF !

Je comptais normalement la commencer Lundi car je suis aux prises avec la Japan Touch aujourd’hui (et je l’étais également hier) mais malheureusement il fallait que je m’y mette avant car la nuit est clôturée aujourd’hui à 14h ! Monde cruelle… x)

Enfin bon, voilà donc ce chapitre, on part donc cette fois sur un Rossi x Harry, notre petit garçon tout mignon aura bien besoin de l’expérience et du caractère calme, posé, réfléchi et mature de notre Rossi pour aller au bout de cette aventure ! Les chapitres seront d’ailleurs un peu plus rapprochés que par exemple précédemment, avec beaucoup moins d’ellipse, mais je vous laisserais découvrir tout ça dans les prochains chapitres ;)

Au passage, je publierais le dernier chapitre du Peter x Harry de la nuit précédente, avant de me lancer dans celle-ci, mais ça ne devrait pas trop tarder !

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous réalisons un petit défi sur les 7 Pêchés Capitaux, HP/Silmarillion (même univers que Lord of the Ring/Le Seigneur des Anneaux) pour elle et HP/Supernatural pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, on vous donnera les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)  

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !  

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)

 


	2. Thème 2 : Câlin

**Disclaimer  :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.  

 **Rating  :** K+  

 **Genre  :** Romance, Crime 

 **Pairing  :** Rossi x Harry  

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 96ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Câlin_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.  

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Rossi et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !  

Bonne lecture :)  

**°0o0°**

**_Un Instant Câlin_ **

**…**

Rossi s’était isolé dans un bureau vide du commissariat de police. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu’ils étaient arrivées, mais l’Agent Senior voulait déjà que l’affaire soit terminée pour rentrer à la maison et retrouver son amant. Cela n’étant malheureusement pas possible, il prit donc le temps de l’appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Aujourd’hui aurait dû être _leur_ journée. L’anniversaire de leur relation tombait justement un week-end ce mois-ci et il n’avait donc pas pris la peine de poser des congés. Bien mal lui en avait pris. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit à Aaron qu’il ne voulait pas déranger. En tout cas il s’assurerait de le faire la prochaine fois, sans faute.

Toujours était-il qu’il avait été appelé en début de matinée pour une affaire et malheureusement il avait laissé son amant seul chez eux. Ce dernier avait dû se rendre compte de son absence et il lui avait laissé un mot, puisqu’Harry était parti pour son footing habituel et une séance d’exercices à la salle de sport, comme tous les matins, avant de passer sa journée avec lui. Mais il tenait à l’appeler et se fut donc dans cette optique qu’il s’isola.

Quand Derek lui avait demandé la raison de son humeur qui n’était pas vraiment au beau fixe, la nouvelle de son rendez-vous raté avait évidemment fait le tour de l’équipe et Aaron était venu s’excuser envers lui, même si cela n’aurait peut-être pas changé grand-chose. Il lui avait cependant donné deux heures pour contacter Harry, car il savait que c’était le temps qu’ils prenaient généralement à chaque coup de téléphone.

La sonnerie retentie un certain temps à son oreille et Rossi ne dit rien quand les tonalités s’accumulèrent. Il savait que c’était d’une certaine façon, la manière d’Harry de le « punir » pour son départ brusque avec un simple mot comme explication. La minute qu’il passa à attendre que quelqu’un décroche le téléphone fut longue, mais à la fin de celle-ci il entendit finalement le combiné se défaire de son socle.

« Harry ? »

Un long soupire lui répondit seulement et il n’y eut qu’une question, la même à chaque fois.

« Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? »

Rossi sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la douleur dans la voix de son jeune amant. Il savait qu’il avait eu une vie difficile ou du moins quelques épreuves dans ses jeunes années, lui comme tous les autres profileurs le savaient. Cependant Rossi devait être le seul à savoir que l’abandon était le plus gros problème du jeune stagiaire qui allait bientôt passer en contrat professionnel d’apprentissage.

« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit-il comme à chaque fois, lui-aussi.

Il s’en voulait presque de laisser Harry loin de lui, alors qu’il entendit un autre soupire triste. L’éloignement ne réussissait vraiment pas à son amant.

« Reste en sécurité. » Lui pria ensuite son cadet et Rossi répliqua qu’il le ferait, par automatisme.

Ils purent ensuite se mettre à discuter de choses plus triviales et n’ayant pas forcément de rapport avec l’enquête. Rossi ne devait normalement pas en parler, cependant Harry ne voulait pas non plus en parler, ce sujet était donc relégué au placard.

L’Agent Senior en profita pour lui faire part de son envie de l’emmener en vacances, loin de Bureau des Sciences du Comportement, loin de toutes affaires, loin de tout téléphone qui pourrait le rappeler à la réalité. Comme il s’y était attendu, l’idée plût immédiatement à Harry et ils parlèrent longuement des endroits où Rossi possédait une résidence secondaire ou où il avait des contacts pour séjourner dans de bons endroits. Ils discutèrent des paysages magnifiques qu’ils pourraient admirer, des moments qu’ils pourraient apprécier juste tous les deux, mais également des pays qu’ils avaient déjà visités tous les deux.

Rossi apprit avec une certaine surprise que si Harry ne connaissait que très peu les paysages Américains, il avait pourtant quelques voyages à son actif en Europe. L’américain aux origines italiennes ne s’en serait pas doutés malgré les origines britanniques de son amant. Il était si jeune qu’il avait pensé qu’il était arrivé aux Etats-Unis tout de suite après son diplôme secondaire, mais visiblement il avait eu le temps de voyager entre temps – il n’avait pas évoqué de voyage durant son adolescence, seulement après sa majorité.

Son amant était encore plein de surprises pour lui et il aimait ça.

Rapidement une heure et demie s’était écoulée et ils avaient déjà plusieurs idées des pays ou des régions qu’ils pourraient visiter aux prochaines vacances de Rossi. Harry avait même promis de regarder tout ça de plus près et son enthousiasme, ainsi que ces futures recherches, allaient lui faire oublier – au moins pour un temps – l’absence de son amant le jour de leur anniversaire.

Mais maintenant Rossi allait bientôt devoir raccroché et ils avaient du mal à se séparer, comme d’habitude… Ils s’échangeaient des mots doux par téléphones interposés, ils repoussaient cette séparation temporaire un peu plus à chaque fois. Harry ne rêvait que de venir se blottir contre son amant et celui-ci souhaitait pouvoir le serrer contre lui sans jamais avoir à le quitter de nouveau comme ce matin. Mais malheureusement tout devait avoir une fin et après quelques derniers mots d’Harry le priant de rester en sécurité, encore, Rossi raccrocha.

Il sortit de la pièce vide avec une certaine fatigue et en même temps, son esprit n’était jamais plus vif qu’après ses appels. Il rejoignit ses collègues dans un bureau où ils s’étaient tous installés pour parler de l’affaire et de leurs premières impressions sur leur environnement ou les scènes de crime. Ils l’avaient tous attendu en silence et il fut accueillit avec seulement quelques hochements de têtes entendus, sans aucune remarque. Ils se mirent alors sur l’affaire, en faisant le point sur ce qu’ils avaient pu voir en arrivant.

Rossi espérait que cette affaire ne durerait pas très longtemps, car il devait rentrer et réconforter son amant, avant de l’emmener en voyage… Cela sonnait presque comme une lune de miel dans sa tête. Il ne se sentait pas de se marier tout de suite avec lui, ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre sur l’autre, beaucoup à vivre avant de s’engager officiellement, mais cela pourrait être une sorte de répétition ? Avec beaucoup de sexe…

L’Agent Senior cacha de son mieux son sourire salace, mais Derek et Aaron, au moins, captèrent le fil de ses pensées et ils eurent des sourires amusés à cela. Depuis que leur ami avait rencontré ce stagiaire, il était devenu plus heureux, moins mélancolique. Il semblait vivre une seconde jeunesse et cela lui réussissait bien, autant dans sa vie personnelle que dans sa vie professionnelle. Ils espéraient tous que cela continuerait ainsi pendant de longues années.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Il a mis du temps à venir, c’est vrai et je m’en excuse, mais le voilà !

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier les autres chapitres assez rapidement, le prochain chapitre devrait déjà venir assez facilement car je l’ai déjà partiellement en tête, mais je vais essayer de publier les autres chapitres dans la semaine, avant la prochaine Nuit du FoF, peut-être que ce seront toutefois des chapitres plus courts que les autres fois… Ce n’est pas pour autant qu’ils ne seront pas bien xP

Je peux déjà dire en tout cas, que vous ne vous douterez pas de la teneur de ce recueil !

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous réalisons un petit défi sur les 7 Pêchés Capitaux, HP/Silmarillion (même univers que Lord of the Ring/Le Seigneur des Anneaux) pour elle et HP/Supernatural pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, on vous donnera les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)   

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !   

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;) 


	3. Thème 3 : Preuve

**Disclaimer  :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.   

 **Rating  :** K+   

 **Genre  :** Romance, Crime  

 **Pairing  :** Rossi x Harry   

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 96ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Preuve_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.   

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Rossi et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !   

Bonne lecture :)   

**°0o0°**

**_Preuves de Culpabilité_ **

**…**

La pièce était étonnamment silencieuse. Hotch avait demandé à toutes les policières et tous les policiers du commissariat de sortir et il avait également demandé à ce qu’ils ne soient pas dérangés. Après quoi, Derek avait fermé les rideaux qui pendaient devant la vitre qui séparait la salle de réunion du reste du bâtiment, ainsi que ceux de la fenêtre. Ils s’étaient rassemblés autour de la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et Prentiss avait pris sur elle pour demander :

« Tu es sûre de toi Garcia ? »

« Affirmatif… » Répondit la pulpeuse blonde à l’autre bout du fil, sa voix manquant considérablement d’excitation, comme à son habitude.

Rossi serra les dents, tandis que Spencer secouait la tête, dans le déni.

« Poupée. Il faut que tu sortes du bâtiment et que tu ailles chez l’un d’entre nous. » Déclara brutalement Derek, le visage totalement fermé.

« Mai-mais ! » S’exclama Garcia au moment où Spencer s’écriait :

« Harry ne ferait jamais ça !! »

« On n’en sait rien ! » Répliqua le grand basané. « On n’en sait rien putain !! Pour l’instant, tout ce qu’on sait, c’est qu’il y a ses putains d’empreintes sur l’arme du crime et sur le corps des victimes !! Dans le doute, on ne prend pas de risques ! Surtout avec un membre de notre équipe !! » Cria Derek, tout autant touché par la découverte, que les autres agents.

« Harry fait partie de notre équipe. » Siffla presque le petit génie. « Peut-être pas sur le papier, mais c’est tout comme. » Continua-t-il quand il vit Derek ouvrir la bouche pour le contredire.

Spencer se leva et quitta la pièce en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. L’équipe ne put le voir partir, mais ils savaient qu’il n’était pas le genre de personne à faire des bêtises, donc personne ne le suivit.

Rossi se frotta le front, tentant de remettre ses idées en place. La recherche d’ADN n’avait rien donné sur les scènes de crime ou sur le corps de la victime, cependant plusieurs empreintes partielles avaient été retrouvées. Leur spécialiste criminel au FBI avait réussi à reconstituer ce qui semblait être une empreinte quasiment complète et ils avaient lancé la reconnaissance.

Il y a deux heures, Garcia les avait appelés pour les prévenir que l’empreinte n’avait rien donnée, mais qu’elle essayerait autre chose, avant de finalement les recontacter pour les informer qu’elle avait trouvé une correspondance… Dans la base de données même du FBI… Pour Harry…

Personne n’y avait vraiment cru, mais Hotch lui avait demandé de faire des recherches sur l’amant de Rossi pour pouvoir le disculper. Il s’agissait forcément d’une erreur à ce moment-là où d’une simple ressemblance, après tout l’empreinte ne correspondait qu’à 77%. Mais le passé d’Harry s’était révélé être bien plus mystérieux et complexe qu’ils ne s’y étaient attendus. Apparemment, jusqu’à ses 17 ans, il n’existait même pas aux yeux de la loi. Garcia n’avait rien pu trouver sur lui, pas un seul examen médical ou une inscription à l’école. Pourtant, après cet âge, c’était comme s’il avait toujours été là…

Le reste de son histoire collait avec ce que l’équipe, et plus particulièrement Rossi, savait de lui – même si tous avaient été surpris d’apprendre que le jeune homme avait été fiancé pendant quelques mois. Il ne restait qu’une solution à ce moment-là à leurs yeux : Harry avait dû changer d’identité à 17 ans, pour devenir l’homme qu’ils connaissaient… Cette information tirée en dehors de son contexte, aurait pu être tout à fait anodine pour eux, car plusieurs raisons pouvaient pousser des gens à changer d’identité, notamment le programme de protection des témoins, mais avec les preuves qu’ils avaient trouvés dans cette affaire…

Le pire tournait dans leur tête, sans qu’ils ne l’acceptent réellement.

« Aaron, il y a trop de choses qui ne collent pas. » Soupira Rossi, d’une voix tout de même anxieuse d’avoir tort. « J’ai l’esprit assez clair je pense Derek, pour faire ce genre de remarques. » Répliqua-t-il un peu méchamment quand son cadet fronça les sourcils.

L’homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le fusillant presque du regard. Il ne le pensait pas assez détacher de l’affaire pour émettre une opinion à ce sujet, alors qu’il avait une relation sentimentale et physique avec leur suspect. Mais Hotch ne voyait pas les choses comme ça et il l’invita à développer.

« Tout d’abord les dates et les heures des meurtres. Nous n’avons certes pas de preuves absolues qu’Harry n’était pas là aux moments des meurtres, mais il était vu à Washington au moins dans l’heure qui suit ou même avant. Or même en jet privé, il faut plus de temps pour faire le voyage jusqu’ici. »

Leur chef hocha la tête, étant assez d’accord avec lui. Lui-aussi avait dû mal à croire que le jeune stagiaire qu’ils connaissaient tous, puisse être derrière ses meurtres effroyables.

« De plus, le profil ne colle pas. A moins qu’il ne souffre de graves tendances schizophrènes. Tout d’abord, Harry n’a jamais montré le moindre changement d’attitude aux alentours des dates et des heures de mort, alors qu’il aurait dû paraître plus joyeux peut-être, ou plein de remords. Mais il n’y a eu aucun changement visible pour toute une équipe de profileurs, alors que ce changement se fait au niveau biologique, il est donc incontrôlable pour le tueur. »

Prentiss se pencha un peu plus vers lui, l’écoutant attentivement, tout en se remémorant du mieux possible les semaines précédentes.

« Sans parler ensuite de ce que nous avons pu déduire de notre potentiel tueur, il y a une dernière chose qui ne correspond pas. Le mouvement de plus en plus hâtif et violent de notre tueur. Harry n’a montré aucun signe de nervosité, de colère accrue ou n’a pas montré plus d’impulsivité ces derniers temps. »

« Tu as raison Rossi, sans même parler du profil que nous avions établi, ces quelques points discrimines Harry. » Fit Hotch après un instant de réflexion.

Cela sembla soulager son vieil ami d’avoir au moins son patron de son côté.

« Sauf s’il a un problème de dissociation de la personnalité… » Répliqua pourtant Derek.

Il était le plus méfiant du groupe, il était normal qu’il ne soit pas le premier convaincu, mais Rossi était déjà plus confiant que tout à l’heure, il répondit juste :

« En effet, c’est une possibilité. »

Hotch prit les choses en main à partir d’ici :

« Nous allons nous séparer en deux équipes et faire comme s’il s’agissait de deux enquêtes différentes. L’une suivra la possibilité qu’Harry soit notre tueur et cherchera donc à prouver qu’il était sur les lieux des crimes ou aux alentours au moment des meurtres. L’autre partira du principe que quelqu’un essaye de le piéger et cherchera pourquoi et comment. »

Derek et Prentiss se levèrent d’un même mouvement pour retourner sur les lieux des crimes et questionner de nouveau les habitants du quartier pour obtenir plus d’informations. La jeune femme avait été plutôt convaincu par le plaidoyer de Rossi, mais elle savait que ni Spencer ni Rossi justement, ne voudraient essayer de trouver des preuves contre Harry.

Rossi sortit à son tour, mais pour retrouver leur petit génie qui devait se morfondre près de la machine à café. Il était convaincu qu’Harry n’avait rien fait et il ferait tout pour trouver le salaud qui voulait prouver le contraire !

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !!

Je ne pense pas que vous vous doutiez de la tournure de cette histoire, si ?

En tout cas voilà qui est fait ;) Même s’il reste encore des secrets que vous ne devinerez pas !!

Comme promis, les chapitres se succèdent assez vite, puisqu’on peut presque dire que quelques heures, maximum quelques jours, les séparent à chaque fois. Au passage, l’enquête en elle-même restera assez vague et elle ne correspond à aucune enquête également de la série, donc pas de panique de ce côté-là :)

J’espère en tout cas que l’histoire vous plait, évidemment ;)

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous réalisons un petit défi sur les 7 Pêchés Capitaux, HP/Silmarillion (même univers que Lord of the Ring/Le Seigneur des Anneaux) pour elle et HP/Supernatural pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, on vous donnera les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)    

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !    

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	4. Thème 4 : Jongler

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.    

 **Rating** **:**  K+    

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Crime   

 **Pairing** **:**  Rossi x Harry    

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 96ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Jongler_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.    

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Rossi et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !    

Bonne lecture :)    

**°0o0°**

**_Jongler entre la Vérité et l’Illusion_ **

**…**  

Derek jeta un coup d’œil vers Prentiss, qui discutait avec un commerçant du coin. Cela faisait trois jours qu’ils faisaient le tour des alentours des scènes de crime pour essayer de trouver des traces d’Harry en ville.

Ils étaient mitigés par rapport à ce qu’ils avaient trouvés : les caméras n’avaient rien données, on voyait distinctement un homme rôder autour de toutes les scènes de crime, mais on ne voyait jamais son visage. Sa taille et sa carrure ne correspondaient en rien à leur collègue, et pourtant une grosse majorité des gens qu’ils interrogeaient reconnaissaient assez facilement la photo qui leur état présentée. Ils avaient essayé de simuler le changement de taille pour voir si Harry aurait pu le faire volontairement, mais il lui aurait fallu les talons de plus de vingt centimètres pour cela, ainsi que des épaulettes et du rembourrage sous un manteau long.

Ils avaient quand même tenté de reproduire un meurtre, mais l’équilibre était trop bancal, surtout pour le type de victimes qu’il faisait : des hommes qui ressemblaient plus à des colosses, et tout à fait capables de se battre. Ils n’avaient pas non plus de traces d’incapacitants dans le sang et la seule blessure se trouvait être à chaque fois, un coup de couteau au cœur. Pourtant, le médecin légiste n’avait pas de certitude quant à la cause de la mort.

Chaque indice qu’ils trouvaient dans cette affaire, venait en contredire un autre. Ils n’arrivaient à rien et les cadavres se succédaient… Ils avaient déjà retrouvés deux nouvelles victimes depuis leur arrivée sur place.

« Derek, il faut que vous reveniez avec Prentiss. » Déclara Hotch dès que l’agent répondit au téléphone.

« Un nouveau meurtre Hotch ? » Demanda le basané en serrant les poings, s’en voulant de leur incapacité à se rapprocher de l’identité de leur tueur en série.

« Non, mais on a du nouveau. C’est _très_ important. »

« D’accord, on arrive. »

Prentiss s’approcha de son collègue et le regarda simplement, sachant qu’il parlerait de lui-même de toute façon.

« Il faut qu’on rentre. Les autres ont quelque chose. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et ils montèrent ensemble dans la voiture mise à leur disposition. Le voyage se passa en silence. D’ordinaire, ils étaient assez bavards, mais cette enquête les mettait tous sur les nerfs : d’un côté comme de l’autre, personne ne trouvait de piste pour découvrir ou pour prouver qui tuait toutes ses personnes.

Derek espérait vraiment que les informations qu’Hotch allait leur transmettre, allait enfin les aider à avancer et qu’ils trouveraient celui ou celle qui faisait ça pour l’arrêter !

Ils arrivèrent au poste de police à peine une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Hotch les attendait devant le commissariat et sans un mot, il leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils passèrent donc à côté des bureaux des policiers, mais il n’y avait aucun rassemblement qui précédait généralement leur débriefing aux équipes de police. Ils se dirigèrent plutôt vers la salle qui leur avait été alloué et Derek, tout comme Prentiss, fronça les sourcils en voyant un homme étrange debout dans un coin de la salle.

Son visage ne lui rappelait rien, et malgré sa dégaine assez étrange – il portait une sorte de long manteau noir qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, avec une capuche qui pourrait sûrement cacher entièrement son visage, le tout sur un costard standard mais aux couleurs assez vives – Derek reconnu le soldat qu’il était.

Hotch ferma soigneusement la porte et l’étranger remua son bras en murmurant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Sa main était cachée dans les plis de son manteau, Derek ne voyait donc pas clairement ce qu’il faisait, mais il se tendit par réflexe, se plaçant même inconsciemment devant Prentiss et Spencer, ceux que son instinct lui indiquait comme étant des personnes à protéger.

« C’est bon. » Lâcha l’inconnu, sa voix paraissant bien plus douce que son apparence ne l’avait suggéré.

Aussitôt le petit génie s’approcha de la porte et la tâta. Derek le regarda faire avec étonnement, qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ici ?

« Derek, Prentiss, asseyez-vous. » Ordonna leur patron et les deux prirent place autour de la table. « Il y a maintenant deux heures, M. Mitchell est venu à notre rencontre car cette affaire concerne également son service. Il ne vient pas prendre en main les choses, mais collaborer avec nous pour attraper notre tueur en série. »

Le basané l’évalua du coin de l’œil, ayant du mal à croire que cet homme puisse vraiment les aider dans quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, c’était son égo qui parlait, ainsi que sa fierté, car il n’en savait pas assez sur lui pour le juger ainsi et il le savait.

« Il a des réponses alors sur les nombreuses incohérences que nous avons relevé au long de notre enquête ? » Demanda Prentiss, légèrement sceptique elle-aussi, mais laissant sa chance au nouvel arrivant.

« Il n’y en n’a qu’une. » Répondit l’agent Mitchell en pointant quelque chose dans leur direction générale.

Derek se redressa immédiatement et s’apprêta à sortir son arme, pour mettre en joue l’homme, quand la table devant lui se souleva calmement du sol pour léviter… _Comme par magie_ …

« La Magie existe. » Déclara l’homme sans autre préavis. « Et c’est un sorcier qui se trouve derrière ses meurtres. »

Derek remarqua rapidement qu’aucun de ses collègues ne riaient. Ils étaient tous mortellement sérieux. Rossi semblait plus sombre que les autres, tandis que Spencer s’extasiait devant la table volante, comme un enfant. Ils avaient déjà dû être briefés avant qu’ils n’arrivent.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » Préféra demander Derek, mettant de côté la partie surnaturelle de l’histoire, ils avaient d’abord un tueur à arrêter, ensuite il pourrait se demander s’il n’avait pas perdu la tête.

« Les incohérences tout d’abord. Et la cause de la mort. Celui qui a fait ça a grossièrement maquillé ses meurtres pour ne pas attirer notre attention, tout en se disant qu’avec la magie, il ne pourrait jamais être attrapé par de simples non-mages. Il a utilisé un sort pour tuer ces hommes, une malédiction de mort. »

La table redescendit doucement pendant que Mitchell parlait et Derek aperçut enfin ce que l’homme tenait dans sa main, une baguette – _magique_ , rajouta son inconscient. Elle était assez longue, presque plus longue que son bras, le bois était sombre et il était également épais, avec de nombreux nœuds visibles sur la baguette. Le manche était cependant extrêmement lisse et tout à fait adapté à sa main. Il avait une prise serrée dessus.

Mitchell, le _sorcier_ , se mit à leur expliquer que la magie avait dû permettre à leur homme de modifier son apparence partiellement grâce à des illusions, et surtout de ne pas se faire remarquer grâce à de simples sorts qui détournent l’attention. Il leur dressa ensuite les possibles nouvelles caractéristiques de leur homme, notamment un côté raciste qu’ils n’auraient pas soupçonnés, basé sur le sang magique ou non.

Il leur présenta ensuite une liste de suspects, soient affichant clairement leur mépris pour les non-mages et le monde non-magique, soient pouvant possiblement le faire à cause de leurs origines de sangs-purs ou les traditions de leurs familles. Mitchell leur avait donné la liste brute, ne parlant pas du tri qu’ils avaient faits de leur côté, car il craignait avoir écarté la mauvaise personne : il était lui-même un sang-mêlé et il avait souvent entendu parler des incroyables capacités des agents du BAU. C’était bien pour cela qu’il avait convaincu son supérieur de lui permettre de travailler avec eux.

« Harry… Harry est un sorcier lui-aussi ? » Demanda finalement Rossi, n’ayant posé aucune question depuis le début de la discussion.

« Harry ? » Demanda Mitchell.

« Harry Potter. » Précisa Rossi, d’une voix qu’il voulait aussi neutre que possible.

« Ce nom ne me dit rien. Il ne fait déjà pas parti de nos suspects. Et honnêtement, je suis loin de connaître chaque sorcier ou sorcière personnellement. Je pourrais regarder si vous le souhaitez. Une connaissance ou bien un suspect ? »

« Les deux. » Répliqua Derek. « Du moins il l’était. Mais comme vous l’avez dit, il ne fait pas parti de vos suspects. Il est peut-être un sorcier, puisqu’il y ait lié à cette affaire, mais c’est une victime de notre homme, comme tous les autres. »

Mitchell sembla penser à quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Cela ne serait pas pertinent pour l’affaire et ce n’était qu’une spéculation. Il n’aimait pas faire des hypothèses dans le dos des gens, surtout qu’il pourrait tout à fait se tromper. Il allait d’abord vérifier leurs fichiers et ensuite aviser.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Je vous donne de nouveau de quoi lire x)

Alors, vous êtes toujours un peu dans le noir, non ? x)

M. Mitchell, notre sorcier Auror Américain, ne semble pas savoir qui est Harry Potter, ou bien n’a-t-il pas fait le lien tout de suite ? Cela cache-t-il quelque chose ?

Des nouvelles dans le prochain chapitre ! XD

L’enquête avance, d’ailleurs vous avez des suspects, vous de votre côté ? (bien que je ne pense pas que vous trouviez mdr)

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous réalisons un petit défi sur les 7 Pêchés Capitaux, HP/Silmarillion (même univers que Lord of the Ring/Le Seigneur des Anneaux) pour elle et HP/Supernatural pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, on vous donnera les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)     

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !     

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;) 


	5. Thème 5 : Pandémonium

**Disclaimer  :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.     

 **Rating  :** K+     

 **Genre  :** Romance, Crime    

 **Pairing  :** Rossi x Harry     

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 96ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Pandémonium_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

_Définition : Le Pandémonium la capitale imaginaire de l'enfer._

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Rossi et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !     

Bonne lecture :)     

 **°0o0°**  

**_Le Pandémonium Magique_ **

**…**

Hotchner n’aurait pas pensé qu’il vivrait une expérience de ce genre de son vivant. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses au cours des nombreuses enquêtes qui s’étaient succédées sur son bureau au fil des ans. Mais jamais rien de tel.

Quand ils avaient été envoyés sur cette nouvelle affaire, il ne s’était pas imaginé les problèmes qui s’en étaient découlés. Il y avait tout d’abord eu les corrélations entre leur suspect et un membre du bureau du FBI, un stagiaire qui avait une relation soutenue avec le second Agent Senior de leur équipe.

Cela l’avait surpris autant que les autres car de ce qu’il avait pu voir de ce jeune homme, il semblait tout à fait équilibré, il n’avait jamais montré aucune tendance à la violence gratuite. Il était même plutôt calme et il avait cet air blessé dans le regard qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment, bien que depuis qu’il ait commencé à sortir avec Rossi, cette lueur avait perdu en intensité.

De plus le profil ne correspondait pas, malgré les preuves trouvées sur place. Hotch voyait l’équipe se diviser, avec d’un côté ceux qui avaient une totale confiance en Harry et ceux qui n’avaient placé leur confiance que dans cette équipe. Lui-même penchait plutôt du côté de ceux qui croyaient en l’innocence du jeune homme. Il n’avait jamais pris le temps de faire sa connaissance, mais il avait confiance en les capacités de jugement de Rossi et de Spencer.

Sans compter que jamais le jeune homme n’avait montré le moindre signe avant-coureur habituel chez les tueurs en séries. Surtout ce genre de tueur au sang froid qui tuait sans impulsion émotionnelle. Ils n’avaient pas non plus trouvé la façon dont le tueur choisissait ses victimes, mais à leurs yeux il ne semblait pas y avoir de distinction raciale.

C’était avant que l’Agent Mitchell se présente à leur bureau. Il s’était présenté comme un agent _très_ spécial du FBI, d’une unité mystère. Pourtant son numéro d’identification et ses mots de passe étaient bien réels. Ils avaient donc accepté de l’écouter. A ce moment-là, Derek et Prentiss se trouvaient toujours sur les lieux du dernier crime, l’Agent Mitchell s’était donc expliqué qu’à ceux qui étaient présents.

Ils avaient alors brutalement appris l’existence de la magie, des sorciers et d’une communauté entière qui leur était cachée depuis des siècles… Le choc avait été grand, mais ce ne fut pas le caractère surnaturel de ses nouvelles informations qui perturbèrent le plus Hotch, mais bien des doutes qui s’étaient insinués en lui, sur l’identité des coupables dans toutes ses précédentes affaires. Et si la magie avait été utilisée, et s’ils avaient faits enfermés des innocents ?

Plus qu’une chose incorporelle qui n’aurait jamais dû exister dans son monde, l’Agent c’était alors inquiété d’avoir toujours fait son travail correctement. Naturellement, il avait envie de dire qu’il avait fait au mieux, qu’il ne s’était jamais trompé mais… l’erreur est humaine non ? Et comme pourrait-il en être si sûr si quelque chose comme la _magie_ , qui rendait l’impossible possible, entrait en jeu ?

Sans le savoir, l’Agent Mitchell l’avait partiellement réconforté, faisant fuir ses doutes, quand il annonça que cette affaire leur avait malencontreusement glissée entre les mains, mais que normalement quand il y avait le moindre soupçon de l’implication de la magie, jamais le dossier n’atterrissait sur leurs bureaux. Donc même si le doute était toujours là, il avait considérablement été réduit et Hotch avait pu se reprendre.

Il s’était alors concentré sur ces nouvelles informations et il avait absorbé tout ce que l’Agent Mitchell voulait bien leur dire, avant de se souvenir que deux membres de leur équipe se trouvaient toujours sur le terrain. Une fois ces derniers rappelés et briefés, ils avaient pu de nouveau se pencher sur les profils de leurs suspects. Hotch fut agréablement surpris par le professionnalisme du _sorcier_ , quand ils trouvèrent son nom parmi les suspects potentiels, en tant qu’enfant d’un Sang-Pur. Bien que sa seule présente dans ces bureaux l’éloignât immédiatement de la liste des suspects, c’était quelque chose que Hotch avait apprécié, car cela lui garantissait l’impartialité de la liste.

La centaine de noms avait rapidement été réduite à deux dizaines. Les autres avaient été éliminés pour leurs liens avec le monde non-magique, ou leur appartenance politique, leur permettant de déterminer qu’ils ne pourraient jamais être l’auteur de ces crimes racistes. Sur la vingtaine de noms, ils avaient ensuite pu en éliminer un peu plus en se basant sur l’apparence globale de leur suspect, puisque ce dernier n’avait pas pris la peine de prendre du polynectar – il aurait sinon été une copie parfaite d’Harry visiblement.

Mitchell était alors de nouveau intervenu pour leur apprendre, après confirmation, que trois des sept suspects restants se trouvaient en dehors du pays en ce moment-même et que leurs signatures magiques n’avaient pas été repérées depuis un certain temps, leur fournissant un alibi pour les derniers meurtres au moins. Sur les quatre derniers, l’un d’eux avait au moins un alibi pour deux meurtres. Il ne restait maintenant que trois suspects mais aucune base de données accessible à Garcia pour recouper avec les informations qu’ils avaient.

Ils avaient dû alors se tourner vers la bonne vieille méthode de l’interrogatoire. Mitchell avait demandé deux renforts et, pour le bien de l’enquête, il avait réussi à faire accepter à son supérieur que les agents du BAU les accompagneraient pour les arrestations. En effet, l’environnement de leur suspect pouvait être déterminant sur leur caractère – allant même jusqu’à les disculper parfois – et pour l’interrogatoire.

Toute l’équipe s’était alors retrouvée au beau milieu d’une rue sorcière marchande, croisant des personnes plus excentriques les unes que les autres. Une sorte de Pandémonium pour les fervents chrétiens, c’était l’effet que tout cela donnait. Mais en même temps, tout était si magique que s’ils n’avaient pas été plus professionnels, ils seraient sûrement retombés en enfance d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Spencer fut d’ailleurs le plus déçu d’entre eux quand Hotch déclara que l’individu qu’il était venu appréhender, ne pouvait pas être leur suspect s’il vivait dans ce genre d’endroit, à la jonction entre le monde non-magique et celui des sorciers. Les autres étaient d’accord avec lui et ils repartirent donc vers une autre demeure, quittant donc la rue au grand regret de certains.

Ils avaient cependant une enquête à terminer enfin et peut-être pourraient-ils revenir par la suite ? L’espoir ne devait forcément être étouffé.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

La conclusion de l’enquête au prochain chapitre, avec surtout des nouvelles d’Harry !

Comme je le disais précédemment, dans un autre chapitre, je ne détaillerais pas vraiment ce qui l’interrogatoire ou ce genre de choses, en fait au prochain chapitre l’enquête sera terminé et vous aurez une sorte de compte-rendu de celle-ci, car je ne pense pas pouvoir refaire la mécanique de travail des personnages.

Je suis aussi désolé pour l’attente… Et… Bah c’est tout, je ne vous embêterais pas avec des excuses, en fait je ne vous embête même plus car je retourne écrire XD

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous réalisons un petit défi sur les 7 Pêchés Capitaux, HP/Silmarillion (même univers que Lord of the Ring/Le Seigneur des Anneaux) pour elle et HP/Supernatural pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, on vous donnera les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)      

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !      

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)  


	6. Thème 6 : Maison

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.      

 **Rating** **:**  K+      

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Crime     

 **Pairing** **:**  Rossi x Harry      

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 96ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Maison_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé. 

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Rossi et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !      

Bonne lecture :)      

**°0o0°**

**_Retour à la Maison_ **

**…**

Rossi était confortablement installé dans sa voiture, regardant sa maison par la vitre du véhicule. Son avion avait atterrit il y a tout juste deux heures et cela faisait maintenant plus d’une heure qu’il patientait là, un certain nombre de questions tournant en boucle dans son esprit.

Le tueur en série avait finalement été attrapé avec l’aide de l’Agent Mitchell et de ses collègues. Dès qu’ils étaient entrés chez lui, les agents du FBI spécialistes du comportement, auraient pu jurer devant n’importe quel Dieu, qu’ils avaient trouvés leur homme. Contrairement à ce qu’ils avaient imaginés – d’après les dires de Mitchell en tout cas – ils n’avaient pas trouvé une grande maison riche et faite d’or. Au contraire, ce qui était autrefois un manoir resplendissant, ressemblait presque à une cabane en ruine.

Ils avaient appris plus tard que la femme du Sang-Pur qui vivait ici, l’avait quitté pour un _pauvre Sang-Mêlé_ à moitié non-magique. Alors qu’il méprisait déjà profondément les non-mages, ce changement dans sa vie avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Il avait dès lors laissé cours à sa violence, la concentrant exclusivement sur les êtres non magiques, leur imputant le désordre de sa vie. Ce n’était pourtant l’état de délabrement qui avait convaincu les membres du BAU, mais les nombreuses peintures violentes et sanglantes qui ornaient les murs et qui ressemblaient _étrangement_ aux mises en scène faites par leur tueur.

Il n’avait pas fallu beaucoup d’efforts pour le faire avouer ses crimes. Il avait tenté au début de nier, mais plus par principe que par réelle envie, car dès qu’on lui avait dit que sa culpabilité ne faisait aucun doute, son attitude avait changé du tout au tout et il s’était mis à fanfaronner sur le nombre de _créatures abjectes_ qu’il avait assassiné. Il suffit d’une simple question pour que l’homme avoue de lui-même, qu’il avait pensé à faire porter le chapeau au nouveau mari de sa femme.

Mais alors la justice magique aurait été impliqué presqu’immédiatement et il n’aurait pas eu le temps de « s’amuser » comme il le disait si bien. Il avait donc cherché une autre cible qu’il méprisait tout autant et c’était tombé un peu par hasard sur Harry, un _cracmol_ comme l’homme l’avait appelé. Une personne née dans le monde magique, mais sans pouvoirs. Il les méprisait et les dédaignait tout autant que les non-mages. A partir d’une liste de recensement subtilisée dans un Département Magique, il avait donc trouvé quelques cracmols et il avait décidé de jeter son dévolu sur Harry car il était un ressortissant anglais, et qu’il espérait donc que les Aurors anglais seraient impliqués et non ceux du MACUSA. Malheureusement son plan avait échoué mais il s’en fichait totalement.

Toute la soirée qui suivit ces révélations et lors du voyage en avion, il s’était demandé comment parler de ce sujet avec Harry. Vraisemblablement, son amant avait coupé tout lien avec la société magique juste après sa majorité, mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé de tout ça… Quoi qu’il ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir, car sans la manifestation physique de la magie, il n’y aurait sûrement pas cru, supposant qu’Harry avait vécu dans une secte ou quelque chose de cet acabit.

Pourtant, même en sachant tout ça, il ne savait toujours pas comment lui en parler correctement, comment lui poser la question… Il était donc resté dans sa voiture, en cherchant les mots qu’il pourrait donner à Harry. Il voulait savoir, il voulait connaître d’avantage le jeune homme, savoir comment il avait vécu cette enfance normale dans un monde magique. Rossi se doutait même que cette tristesse dans son regard venait de là. Et il voulait l’aider, à se rétablir, à aller de l’avant, à s’ouvrir d’avantage.

L’Agent Senior se demanda ce qu’il se serait passé si tout d’un coup, Harry était retourné dans son autre monde, sans le prévenir. Il n’aurait jamais pu retrouver sa trace, il aurait disparu une nouvelle fois des radars. Cela effrayait réellement l’homme. Il ne voulait pas être pris au dépourvu, il voulait pouvoir contrôler un minimum la situation et savoir jusqu’où il devrait courir si jamais il partait à la poursuite d’Harry.

Quelqu’un toqua à sa vitre et Rossi détourna le regard de l’horizon, qu’il ne regardait pas vraiment de toute manière, pour rencontrer des yeux verts familiers. Il détacha sa ceinture et il sortit de la voiture. Devant lui, Harry l’inspecta et il ne lui suffit que d’un coup d’œil, pour savoir que quelque chose le tourmentait. Le plus vieux apprécia la caresse de cette main douce qui lui avait tant manqué, sur sa joue mal rasée.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda le jeune homme, ses yeux brillant d’inquiétudes, le front plissé par le souci.

« Oui. Mais j’ai besoin de te parler. » Rossi continua lorsque l’inquiétude se renforça dans le regard de son amant, craignant sûrement la fin de leur relation. « Notre enquête nous a fait découvrir… le monde magique… ton monde… »

Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer un instant dans sa gorge et une puissante vague de terreur le traversa, avant qu’il ne se calme, la chassant avec autorité. Rossi ne lui ferait jamais de mal et même là, il ne montrait aucun signe d’hostilité. Sa réaction avait purement été instinctive car bien qu’il n’ait jamais été un sorcier, comme ses parents, il avait appris depuis sa tendre enfance, à craindre ceux qui découvraient leur existence.

« Nous devrions parler de ça à la maison. »

Rossi acquiesça. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, beaucoup de secrets à lever. Toutefois ils pouvaient faire ça dans un endroit plus calme et surtout plus familier. Cela changerait peut-être la façon dont ils se regardaient, mais cela ne changerait rien à leurs sentiments, ils en étaient tous les deux convaincus.

Le jeune homme prit malgré tout le temps de préparer du thé pour lui-même et du café pour son amant, avant de le rejoindre dans le salon. Ils dégustèrent leur boisson en silence, avant que l’un des deux ne se jette finalement à l’eau. Ce fut Harry qui posa en premier la question :

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout de toi. » Répondit Rossi d’une voix charmeuse, mais pourtant sérieux.

Son petit jeu eut au moins le mérite de détendre Harry dont les joues rosirent doucement, alors qu’il pouffait devant les mimiques de son amant.

« D’accord. » Répliqua-t-il alors avec un sourire, avant de porter son regard un peu plus loin, se remémorant son passé et la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté l’Angleterre. « Pour commencer, mes parents sont tous les deux des sorciers… »

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Tadaa !

Harry est un cracmol ! L’a-t-il toujours été ? Ou bien l’est-il devenu par la suite ? C’est à cette question que le prochain chapitre répondra ! XD

Vous êtes surpris je pense, pas vrai ? x)

… Quoi ? Vous êtes en effet surpris par la vitesse de publication de ce chapitre ? Non mais non, je parlais de cette nouvelle information moi… Pourquoi vous êtes méchants comme ça avec moi ? *pleure*

Bon sinon, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres x)

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous réalisons un petit défi sur les 7 Pêchés Capitaux, HP/Silmarillion (même univers que Lord of the Ring/Le Seigneur des Anneaux) pour elle et HP/Supernatural pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, on vous donnera les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)       

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !       

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	7. Thème 7 : Honte

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.       

 **Rating** **:**  K+       

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Crime      

 **Pairing** **:**  Rossi x Harry       

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 96ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Honte_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.  

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Rossi et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !       

Bonne lecture :)       

**°0o0°**

**_La Honte de la Famille_ **

**…**

Après les révélations d’Harry sur son passé et sa vie dans la communauté magique, leur quotidien n’avait pas vraiment changé. Le jeune homme ne possédant aucun soupçon de magie en lui, alors Rossi n’eut pas à voir sa vaisselle se faire toute seule du jour au lendemain. L’Agent Senior avait juste maintenant la connaissance que son amant n’était pas né dans le monde que lui, même s’il n’en n’avait pas de preuves visuelles.

En fait, si, il y avait une manifestation de cet autre monde. Une fois par mois. Et encore, lorsque le timing était bon. En effet, c’était par hibou qu’Harry recevait chaque mois une lettre de Gringotts pour l’informer de la tenue de ses comptes. Cela l’avait surpris la première fois de voir cette magnifique chouette effraie se poser soudain devant eux, sur la table de la cuisine. Harry n’avait même pas cligné des yeux cependant et il avait remercié _Josette_ , avant de lui enlever la lettre et de lui passer un peu de nourriture pour oiseau.

Ce n’est que quand Rossi posa maladroitement sa tasse sur la table, qu’il sembla se reprendre. La première chose qu’il fit, fut de faire les présentations entre Josette et lui… L’Agent n’aurait pas pu être plus surpris par cette drôle de manière de débuter la journée. Une fois que chacun sut le nom de l’autre, Harry faillit retourner à sa lettre, sans plus d’explications, mais quand il croisa le sourire en coin amusé de son amant, il consentit à donner plus d’explications.

Rossi apprit donc que les hiboux et les chouettes permettaient de livrer le courrier et qu’Harry, bien que n’ayant aucun lien avec le monde magique, possédait toujours cependant un coffre dans une banque magique. Selon lui, les Gobelins étaient d’excellents banquiers et conseillers et c’était principalement pour cette raison qu’il continuait à échanger avec eux. Mais il avait finalement avoué que c’était également « en cas de problème ». Rossi avait décidé d’ignorer la dernière partie et de demander plus de détails sur la gestion de l’argent des Gobelins.

L’Agent Senior avait donc fini par voir l’arrivée de _Josette_ comme une chose normale. La chouette ne le laissait pas approchée pour autant, mais elle n’essayait pas non plus de lui mordre les doigts ou l’oreille, ce qui était une fantastique nouvelle d’après Harry. Rossi avait juste rigolé en l’entendant être si heureux pour une chose aussi insignifiante. De plus, voir Josette semblait chaque fois faire plaisir au jeune homme, sans que Rossi ne sache exactement pourquoi.

Mais un beau jour, l’arrivée de la chouette effraie n’illumina pas le visage de son amant, au contraire. Ce dernier s’assombrit considérablement, comme si un poids venait de lui tomber dessus. Il semblait si triste… Infiniment plus triste que lorsqu’il regardait les machines électriques qui ne réagissaient pas à sa présence – Rossi avait compris avec Mitchell que les sorciers et l’électronique ne fonctionnaient pas bien ensemble et que donc la capacité d’Harry à utiliser telle ou telle machine reflétait indirectement son absence de magie.

« Harry ? » L’interpella-t-il alors, souhaitant chasser son chagrin de son regard.

« C’est… Ce n’est rien… J’ai… J’ai écrit une lettre à ma mère l’autre jour… » Murmura Harry. « Pour lui demander si je pouvais lui rendre visite, peut-être avec toi… »

Rossi sentit involontairement l’anxiété monter en lui à la possibilité de rencontrer ses beaux-parents, avant qu’une légère colère ne s’empare de lui en se rappelant de ce que lui raconté dit Harry à leur sujet. Mais ces sentiments n’étaient pas à l’ordre du jour, car son amant était en profonde détresse.

« Elle ne veut pas me rencontrer ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en espérant presque que le problème ne serait _que_ ça.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. » Avoua Harry en lâchant enfin la lettre des yeux, alors qu’il la posait sur la table entre eux. « Mon… mon père… » Il expira profondément, essayant de ressaisir. « Apparemment _Père_ s’est souvenu de mon existence et vient de me renier. » Déclara-t-il finalement.

Rossi se figea sur place et attrapa le papier – le _parchemin_ – officiel des Gobelins qui étaient au regret de lui annoncer qu’il ne serait bientôt plus un membre de la famille Potter et qu’il devait rentrer au pays pour mettre en ordre ses affaires. La lettre détaillait déjà les nombreuses possibilités qui s’offraient à lui, comme prendre le nom de famille de son parrain si ce dernier acceptait, se faire adopter par une famille et prendre leur nom, prendre le nom de jeune fille de sa mère ou de sa grand-mère, etc.

La lettre en elle-même était froide, détachée, comme si ce qui arrivait à Harry n’intéressait pas celui qui l’avait rédigée. Pourtant Rossi n’avait pas loupé le petit billet que son amant tenait entre ses doigts et qui portait la même écriture, sûrement un petit mot gentil ou soucieux de son état.

« Ça va aller Harry. » Lui offrit l’Agent en venait à ses côtés pour envelopper son bras autour de ses épaules et embrasser le nid d’oiseau qui lui servait de cheveux.

« Je… Cela ne me faisait rien d’être la honte de la famille, d’être le vilain petit canard… Mais je pensais qu’ils tenaient quand même un peu à moi… Ils m’ont toujours moins aimé que mes frères et sœurs, mais… Ma mère m’aimait vraiment… »

L’autre homme ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n’avait jamais connu ce genre de situation, mais il ressentait la douleur d’Harry presque comme si c’était la sienne, son désespoir était si fort… !

Il commença à l’embrasser doucement alors qu’une idée faisait petit à petit son chemin dans sa tête. Il lui répéta de nouveau, en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ça va aller. » Harry sourit un peu, le regardant avec espoir, voulant croire en ces mots. « C’est vrai que… Harry Rossi, on pourrait croire à un jeu de mot, mais il t’ira bien non ? »

« Qu-quoi ? » Bégaya comiquement le cracmol alors que ses yeux s’écarquillaient.

L’Agent lui sourit simplement et Harry sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Vraiment ? » Murmura-t-il d’une voix faible.

« Je ne pensais pas que je te le demanderais comme ça. » Avoua Rossi, tout en souriant. « Mais j’y pensais déjà depuis un moment. Je pensais juste attendre un peu plus, pour qu’on soit correctement installé ensemble, mais bon. Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Si ! » S’exclama immédiatement Harry en se jetant dans ses bras, ne sachant plus s’il pleurait de chagrin d’avoir perdu sa famille ou de joie pour ce nouveau dénouement.

Il allait devoir poser un congé, partir en Angleterre, revoir peut-être une partie de sa famille, mais… Au final, il savait qu’il arriverait à surmonter ça, car il n’était plus seul. Rossi – devrait-il se mettre à l’appeler David maintenant ? – était là pour lui, tout comme Spencer et dans une moindre mesure, Derek, Prentiss, Hotch et Garcia également. Ce ne serait qu’une mauvaise page à tourner, mais il pourrait le faire.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Et hop ! Un nouveau chapitre !

Vous ne le savez pas, mais je les produis à une de ses vitesses ! Même moi je suis choquée xD

Pour en revenir à l’histoire, Harry est donc né Cracmol x) et donc, il n’est pas le Harry de l’histoire de JK Rowling en quelque sorte. D’ailleurs, Voldemort est mort depuis longtemps !

Quant au Statut du Secret (peut-être que certains d’entre vous se pose la question) le MACUSA pense les choses différemment et l’équipe a du « souscrire » un serment magique de ne pas parler du monde magique à d’autres personnes, car ils ont un membre de la société magique dans leur environnement proche, tout en faisant un métier « à risque » qui peut les mettre en contact avec leur monde. Alors au lieu d’avoir la mémoire effacée, ils ne doivent rien dire.

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous réalisons un petit défi sur les 7 Pêchés Capitaux, HP/Silmarillion (même univers que Lord of the Ring/Le Seigneur des Anneaux) pour elle et HP/Supernatural pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, on vous donnera les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)        

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !        

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	8. Thème 8 : Plastique

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Esprit Criminel a pour grand patron Jeff Davis.

 **Rating** **:**  K+

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Crime

 **Pairing** **:**  Rossi x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 96ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Plastique_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Rossi et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Un Stylo en Plastique_ **

**…**

Harry n’arrivait pas à rester tranquille. Il regrettait d’avoir décidé de faire le voyage en avion, les longues heures furent absolument atroces pour lui. Rossi n’avait pas eu ce problème lui, puisqu’il s’était rapidement endormi pour profiter de la nuit qu’il n’avait pas eu – ils avaient faits momentanément disparaître l’anxiété du plus jeune avec une méthode très sportive.

Ils étaient donc enfin arrivés à Londres et Harry avait hélé un taxi pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, le seul passage pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse et rejoindre la banque de Gringotts. Malheureusement il n’avait pas pu simplement aller signer les papiers dans une autre succursale, américaine de préférence, car le chef de famille devait être là pour finaliser la procédure et James ne savait même pas que son fils aîné avait quitté l’Angleterre.

Rossi était venu en tant que « +1 » d’Harry, uniquement présent pour le soutenir et le protéger éventuellement de son très bientôt _ex-père_. Il ne comptait pas se battre avec lui, juste faire barrage visuellement ou bien détourner son attention vers lui. Harry avait murmuré qu’il y avait une possibilité que le reste de sa famille soit également présente, que peut-être sa mère accompagnerait son père, et bizarrement, c’était ce qui l’effrayait le plus.

Dès que Tom ouvrit le passage entre le mur et le Chemin de Traverse, Rossi ne put s’empêcher de remarquer de nombreuses différences entre la rue s’étalant sous ses yeux et celle américaine qu’ils n’avaient qu’entraperçu. Tout d’abord, en plein mois d’octobre, l’avenue sorcière semblait presque vide. Puis il y avait les tenues des sorciers et sorcières flânant d’un magasin à l’autre. Là où les américains semblaient pouvoir se fondre quasiment parfaitement dans une foule non-magique, les assortiments de vêtements qu’apercevaient Rossi n’en seraient pas du tout capable. C’était comme si les sorciers étaient tous daltoniens de naissance !

Harry ne remarqua pas son incrédulité, se faufilant entre les quelques groupes comme s’il avait toujours vécu ici. Et c’était le cas dans un sens, pensa Rossi. Après tout, il devait mieux connaître cet endroit que leur quartier, il avait grandi ici après tout. L’Agent Senior se remit en route, regardant avec une curiosité dissimulée les différents magasins et leurs vitrines. Il eut notamment beaucoup de mal à ne pas s’arrêter, choqué, devant les promotions de l’apothicaire sur des ingrédients pour le moins… surprenants ?

Les deux hommes passèrent également devant un magasin de farces et attrapes – Weasley, Faces pour sorciers facétieux – et Rossi observa le tour de magie réalisé par la mascotte… électronique ? habillant la façade. Derrière la vitre, il entraperçut deux jumeaux roux identiques et il se demanda un instant – au vu de leur âge – s’ils avaient pu connaître Harry, ou s’ils auraient pu le faire s’il avait eu de la magie lui-aussi.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un bâtiment élégant – comparé aux boutiques de la rue – et qui donnait tout de suite l’impression d’être important. Rossi jeta un simple coup d’œil à la petite créature – un gobelin lui avait dit Harry avait de partir – et tenta de ne pas continuer à la fixer plus longtemps. Le Hall de la banque était magnifique et le sol semblait presqu’être un miroir tellement il était propre.

Harry se tendit à ses côtés et Rossi fut immédiatement plus près, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le jeune homme lui offrit un pauvre sourire, son regard dérivant un instant vers un petit groupe d’enfants dans ce qui semblait être un coin d’attente de la banque. L’Agent Senior remarqua tout d’abord deux têtes rousses, plus une épaisse chevelure bouclée et brune. Puis il sut ce qui avait fait réagir ainsi Harry : d’autres enfants aux cheveux bruns ou roux, qui partageaient de nombreuses ressemblances physiques avec son amant. Le plus vieux devait avoir dans les 18 ou 19 ans, tandis que le plus jeune ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Deux filles, trois garçons, dont des jumeaux. Cela faisait quatre grossesses après la naissance d’Harry.

« Je suis là Harry, tout ira bien. Dans trente minutes se sera fini et tu me feras visiter Londres, d’accord ? Ce serait dommage d’avoir fait tout ce voyage pour repartir si vite. »

« Oui. Merci. » Lui sourit doucement son amant.

L’ancien Marine dût se retenir d’embrasser le jeune homme au beau milieu de ce bâtiment, autant pour le réconforter que pour lui montrer son amour. Harry se dirigea donc vers un guichet, celui qui se trouvait le plus loin du groupe. Il donna la raison de sa visite à l’employé et ce dernier tourna la tête vers les adolescents qui patientaient à l’autre de la banque. Le jeune cracmol comprit le message et grimaça : il allait devoir passer par là-bas pour se rendre à son rendez-vous.

Une fois de plus, Rossi posa sa main sur son épaule et il le fit se placer de manière à ce qu’Harry soit caché par son corps et sa taille plus grande. Le groupe n’y vit que du feu, bien qu’ils aient cessés leurs discussions à leur approche. Le plus jeune d’entre eux se pencha même dans l’espoir d’apercevoir Harry, sans se douter de qui il était, mais sans succès.

Ils parvinrent enfin au bureau du Gobelin qui assisterait à ce rendez-vous. Dès qu’ils entrèrent, Harry entendit un halètement et il croisa le regard de sa mère identique au sien. Rossi détailla le couple et il ne put nier la parenté qui existait entre eux et Harry. Son amant avec la carrure de James, ainsi que ses cheveux et les mêmes lunettes, tout en ayant la taille moyenne de Lily, ses yeux ainsi que ses traits.

Dans d’autres circonstances, Rossi se serait présenté et il aurait peut-être commencer une discussion de fond pour faire connaissance, mais il n’en n’avait pas vraiment envie au vu des circonstances. Lily tenta de s’approcher de son petit garçon, mais Harry s’installa au bureau, à côté de James, Rossi planant à ses côtés, protecteur.

« Pouvons-nous faire cela rapidement Maître Gobelin, je suppose que vous avez d’autres choses à faire, tout comme moi. »

« Evidemment. » Répliqua la créature disgracieuse.

La procédure commença, les papiers à signer se succédèrent dans le plus grand des calmes et des silences. Attentif, Rossi croisa plusieurs fois le regard bouleversé de Lily, il remarqua les épaules tendues de James ainsi que la honte qui brillait dans ses yeux, et la fausse nonchalance d’Harry. Puis vint la signature ultime, celle qui désisterait Harry de son titre d’Héritier de la Famille Potter, ainsi que de son nom, définitivement.

Harry regarda pendant un instant le parchemin qui fut poussé devant lui. James l’avait déjà signé, il ne pouvait dès lors plus prétendre au nom de Potter. Il n’avait plus aucun lien avec le monde magique. Son arbre généalogique n’était désormais constitué que de sa mère et d’un père inconnu. Cette réalisation le blessa plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et dans un stupide instant de rébellion, il sortit de sa poche un stylo en plastique qui trainait toujours là et il se pencha, signant le papier avec l’encre bleu qui ressortait au milieu de la calligraphie noire.

Il laissa le stylo sur le bureau en se levant, scrutant James de toute sa hauteur.

« Je vous laisse ce cadeau d’adieu M. Potter. Puissiez mieux le traiter que vous l’avez fait avec moi. »

Et sur ces mots, Harry fit demi-tour, quittant la pièce après avoir salué le Gobelin, son amant sur les talons. Dans son empressement à sortir du bureau, il en avait oublié ses frères et sœurs et leurs amis qui attendaient James et Lily. Cette dernière apparut d’ailleurs à sa suite, l’appelant presque désespérément. Les adolescents arrêtèrent de plaisanter les enfants Potter tournèrent leur attention vers leur grand frère disparut, se repaissant de son allure digne et élégante dans son costume moldu.

« Harry… » Répéta Lily en arrivant aux côtés de son fils aîné. « Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. »

Le cracmol sentit une petite pointe de chaleur exploser dans son cœur, mais il était toujours un peu perturbé par ce qui venait de lui arriver et son visage resta de marbre. Lily sourit pourtant doucement – Rossi reconnut le sourire qu’il aimait tant chez Harry – ayant semblant réussi à lire en lui. Elle caressa sa joue avec amour et il résista à l’envie de venir enlacer sa mère. Il lui en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir empêché James de le renier, même s’il savait qu’elle n’avait rien pu faire. Dans la société moyenâgeuse des sorciers, les femmes n’avaient pas leur mot à dire.

« Est-ce que tu aurais un peu de temps ? Tu nous as tous manqué. Tu dois avoir pleins d’histoires pour tes frères et sœurs. »

Le groupe s’approcha des trois adultes quand on parla d’eux. Le plus jeune semblait d’ailleurs vouloir se jeter dans les bras de son grand frère, mais il était maintenu fermement par l’une de ses sœurs.

« Et puis je voudrais faire la connaissance de ton ami. » Fit Lily en se tournant vers Rossi.

« Fiancé. » Corrigea immédiatement Harry et un bras s’enroula autour de sa taille.

« Serons-nous invités ? » Demanda Lily en souriant un peu plus, heureuse pour son garçon.

Harry haussa les épaules avec désinvoltures. Il n’aurait pas cru qu’ils seraient intéressés, même s’il leur aurait envoyé une invitation par principe. Finalement, même s’il ’avait perdu son nom, il lui restait encore de la famille. Il avait Rossi et son équipe du BAU, mais aussi sa mère et ses frères et sœurs. Peut-être arriverait-il aussi un jour à se réconcilier avec James, mais ce futur loin était encore loin. Pour l’instant il allait se concentrer sur cette après-midi en famille et sur son futur mariage.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Et voilà, nous en avons terminé avec cette histoire ! J'aime bien la fin personnellement x)

Le fait est que dès les 11 ans de ses frères et sœurs, il ne les voyait plus que pour les vacances et donc il s'est senti isolé. Ses seuls contacts étaient alors James et Lily quasiment et tandis que sa mère était occupée par ses autres enfants, James avait moins de problème et lui faisait donc ressentir toute la déception et la honte qu'il ressentait à cause de lui. D'où le fait qu'Harry pense que sa famille ne l'aime pas à cause du manque de pouvoir magique.

Pour le reste, si James est tendu, c'est qu'il est quand même en train de faire quelque chose d'irréversible et d'important, même pour lui, en reniant Harry. Il doute encore à ce moment-là, mais il y a été poussé par ses parents Sang-Purs, la société et sa honte malgré tout.

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous réalisons un petit défi sur les 7 Pêchés Capitaux, HP/Silmarillion (même univers que Lord of the Ring/Le Seigneur des Anneaux) pour elle et HP/Supernatural pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, on vous donnera les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)        

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !        

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


End file.
